


Waiting for the rain（待雨将至）

by April_lama



Series: 平行世界的他们 [4]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_lama/pseuds/April_lama
Summary: ·“Silent Love”系列第二篇，架空背景，主三方，有微量梅杂和邪教CP：四妹×真凛、方方×四妹、三杂，真人无关、不喜勿进·第一次尝试无剧情短篇，有点紧脏（四妹式口音）·三方旧作《钟无艳》AO3已发，没看过的可以去看一下顺便留个赞或评（鞠躬）·下一篇是葱桶的《奇迹之海》





	Waiting for the rain（待雨将至）

    陈巍沉默地看着坐在不远处吧台边的白衬衫青年，挽到一半的袖子露出细长白皙的手腕，骨节分明的手指正拿着一听啤酒——他手边已经有了一堆被喝得滴酒不剩的啤酒瓶，他手中擦酒杯的动作不自觉地停下了。  
    他已经连续一个星期在自己打工的这一家酒吧里见到这个穿白衬衫的年轻人了，对方有着一张俊秀的东方面容，却不知为何总是显得不修边幅，头发乱七八糟，白衬衫也皱皱巴巴的，整个人看上去狼狈不堪。  
    于是陈巍决定去帮他一个忙。  
    他放下手中的酒杯和抹布，转身倒了一杯水，走出柜台。  
    “Hey，你的酒。”陈巍将那个杯子放在白衬衫青年面前。  
    喝得烂醉的白衬衫青年不管不顾地拿起杯子就喝，结果被重重地呛了一口。  
    “这是什么……”  
    “你也该停一停了。”陈巍道，“喝了这么多，会不舒服的。”  
    白衬衫青年抹了抹已经通红的脸颊，眨了眨眼睛，看清楚了陈巍的脸。  
    “你是……”  
    陈巍指了指自己左胸口制服上的那一块牌子。  
    “Nathan……Chen？你是美籍华裔？”  
    “我想，我们可以聊聊，把你心里那些不愉快说出来，总比窝在心里好。”

    “你只是因为这件事情就喝得像个酒鬼一样？”  
    陈巍听着周知方——刚才的白衬衫青年絮絮叨叨地说完一堆话之后——他原本以为这个眉清目秀、看上去文绉绉的年轻人是个含蓄内敛不爱说话的人，结果自己反而成了他的树洞，听他说了一大堆关于自己已经分手的前女友的事情。  
    “其实……我们的关系还不至于像分手前那么糟糕。”周知方又开了一听啤酒喝了一口，继续说道，“但是，她和我在一起之后，好像就……”  
    “停停停。”陈巍终于不耐烦地打断他，“我可不想听你说你和你前女友的那些事情，不过既然是你把她甩了，你还有什么好顾虑的？”  
    “就是……觉得有点对不起她吧，一开始是我先追求她，可是到头来还是我先提出的分手……”  
    “那也没办法，你一辈子又不可能只盯着一道菜，总要换换口味的吧。”陈巍撇撇嘴。  
    周知方抬头看着他：“听上去你好像很有经验？”  
    “……只是身边很多朋友都这样，慢慢地也就摸清楚了套路。”陈巍耸了耸肩，“不过，喝酒这种发泄方式挺伤身体的，你可以考虑换一种。”  
    周知方有些敷衍地“哦”了一声，显然没把他的话听进去，不过陈巍也无所谓就是了。  
    于是在下班前的一个小时里陈巍一边收拾吧台一边看着周知方的手边又多出来了很多空瓶子。  
    烂醉如泥的周知方已经没办法自己站稳，陈巍在手忙脚乱地把他扶到酒吧沙发上靠着之后，拿着一个大垃圾袋把那堆空瓶子全都收了起来。  
    “Hey，Jason。”陈巍朝着不远处的同事喊了一声，“帮我把这一袋垃圾扔了，这边有一个醉鬼要处理。”  
    陈巍没等同事说什么就赶紧把周知方扶起来，让他靠着自己的肩膀，带着他走出酒吧。  
    入秋，夜风有点冷。  
    陈巍摸遍周知方身上所有的口袋，除了一部设了密码的手机，连钥匙都没有，大概是喝醉了之后不知道掉在哪里了。  
    于是陈巍只能把他塞进自己的车子里，然后往自己租的公寓方向开去。  
    陈巍一边听着车载电台节目里播放的音乐，一边时不时地瞅一眼靠在车门上睡着了的周知方，生怕这家伙会突然出现撒酒疯之类不符合他形象的行为。在音乐播放的间隙，陈巍隐约听见周知方吐出几个含混不清的单词：  
    “Karen……Karen……”  
    在反复几次终于确认他碎碎念的名字之后，陈巍不由得翻了一个大大的白眼。  
    自己真是中大彩了。

    在小区的车库里把车子停好，陈巍解开安全带，转过身去，却发现周知方还靠在车窗玻璃上睡得昏天黑地。  
    “嘿，起来了，下车了。”陈巍伸手拍拍他的脸颊，然而周知方没有任何反应。  
    陈巍满脸黑线，只能下车绕到副驾驶的座位上，打开车门，解开安全带，把喝醉的周知方背了起来，然后用停车场的直达电梯回到自己租住的公寓。  
    开门后，陈巍蹲下来，帮周知方脱了鞋子，然后背着他进了自己那间乱成了一团糟还没来得及整理的卧室，把自己丢得乱七八糟的衣服一件一件捡了起来，团巴团巴扔到一边如释重负般把他往床上一放，松了口气。  
    帮他掖好被子，陈巍打了盆水，用毛巾擦了擦对方通红的脸，看着周知方呼吸平稳地睡着之后，陈巍走出卧室，往沙发上一躺，拿起了手机。  
    “Karen，你老实告诉我。”  
    开启了视频通话的陈巍一脸严肃地看着对面漫不经心地浏览着时尚杂志的陈楷雯：“你的前男友叫什么？”  
    “哥，你很八卦耶，这种事情我非得告诉你不可吗？”陈楷雯嫌弃地看了他一眼。  
    “别卖关子，我知道他叫周知方。”  
    “你怎么知道？”陈楷雯就算被揭穿也毫不在意，“难道你对我前男友有想法？难怪，我早就觉得你不是直男了。”  
    “……Karen，注意你的用词。”  
    陈巍满脸黑线。  
    “嘛，我好像也没有资格说你。”陈楷雯说着说着又自顾自地笑了，“毕竟我也有girlfriend啊。”  
    “所以你到底是怎么做到让你前男友主动把你给甩了还对你念念不忘的？”  
    “Secret。”陈楷雯伸出一根手指摆了摆，“连女性都能为之倾倒的熟女的魅力，花心的男人是不会懂的。”  
    “哦，Marin给我打电话了，我先挂了哦，一会儿再和你联系。”  
    陈巍对她不置可否的态度有些不满，看着她挂断前笑得一脸甜蜜的样子，陈巍选择无视。  
    为了能和自己去日本旅游的时候认识的日本富家大小姐女友畅通无阻地交流，陈楷雯苦学了两年多的日语，她的女朋友本田真凛也特地学了中文和英语，在家人在场但又不希望被听出来她们在说什么的时候，两人就会用日语交流，让旁边的陈巍即使听不懂也在无形之中被人秀得体无完肤。  
    就在陈巍等陈楷雯的视频通话等得昏昏欲睡的时候，一阵来电铃声把他从半梦半醒的迷糊状态中抓了出来。  
    “哥，Marin让我跟你说件事情。”  
    “你女朋友找我什么事？”陈巍一脸奇怪。  
    “她说她有一个同学，这两天来中国玩，想趁这个机会介绍给你认识，说不定你会喜欢她。”陈楷雯神秘地笑笑，“怎么样，你想去见见吗？”  
    “只要不是老爸老妈给我安排的相亲就行。”陈巍撇撇嘴，“什么时候？”  
    “明天，在你打工的那家酒吧，晚上八点。”

    第二天，陈巍一直睡到了早上十点才悠然转醒，他揉了揉眼睛刚想起身，就猝不及防地摔到了地板上。  
    这一摔，陈巍也清醒了，他揉了揉磕到木地板的额头，慢慢地站起身来。  
    “早知道听Karen的话买一块地毯了。”他小声嘀咕着，走进他阔别了一夜的卧室。  
    昨天晚上被他搬回家里躺在他床上的周知方已经连人影都不见了，不过走之前倒是帮陈巍整理好了原本乱糟糟的房间，被子平平整整，连他堆在床尾的那堆还没来得及收拾的袜子也全都不见了。  
    在他冲到阳台上，发现挂在晾衣杆上的那些颜色各异的袜子时，陈巍才确信是周知方帮他收拾的房间。  
    ——不过收拾袜子这种事还真是有损自己的形象啊……  
    陈巍觉得有些尴尬，但他一想到今天晚上八点要在自己打工的那家酒吧里“会见”他表妹的日本女朋友的同学，脑门就突突突地疼。  
    他忽然希望已经离开他公寓的周知方今天晚上还会去那家酒吧喝酒，至少到时候还会有人给他解围。  
     
    然后令陈巍最瞠目结舌的事情发生了。  
    ——周知方果然又去了那家酒吧，而且还时不时地瞥一眼已经坐在角落里跟本田真凛还有一个外国长相的女孩聊得正欢的陈楷雯。  
    嘛，在酒吧碰见已经分手的前女友和她的朋友，虽然这种事情发生在已经换过了许多女朋友的陈巍身上并不会觉得有什么，但是陈巍觉得周知方那样的一个人肯定会觉得过意不去。  
    陈巍推门走进来的时候，周知方似乎也认出了陈巍，目光一直追随着他。  
    “こんばんは~~”  
    坐在陈楷雯旁边，长着一张雪白的圆圆脸颊、用甜甜的声音说着日语的的女孩冲着他打了个招呼。  
    “好久没见到Nathan了，感觉你好像长高了一点。”女孩立刻转换成了一口流利的中文，笑吟吟地说道。  
    “Marin不要戳他的痛处啦。”陈楷雯说着说着也笑起来，“他本来就不高。”  
    陈巍在心里对自己的妹妹和她的女友翻了个大白眼，转而看向坐在旁边一言不发的外国女孩：“她是谁？”  
    “Marin在国外留学的时候认识的同学哦。”陈楷雯介绍道，“阿丽娜·扎吉托娃，是俄罗斯人哦。”  
    “Marin的交友还真是广泛。”陈巍对眼前这个安静成熟的俄罗斯女孩十分感兴趣，“我该怎么和她交流？”  
    “你就说中文好了，如果有什么听不懂的地方，Marin会帮你们翻译的，我先离开一会儿，去找个人。”陈楷雯挥挥手，然后连包都没有来得及背，就往酒吧另一边走去。  
    “Karen。”  
    走过周知方身边的时候陈楷雯被叫住了。  
    “好久不见，Vincent。”  
    陈楷雯也没有丝毫慌乱。  
    “你现在有空吗？”  
    “空得很。”陈楷雯微微一笑，“你要是想聊聊，我可以陪你。”

    “哦，你说你昨天晚上在这里喝醉了，然后被我哥送回了他家？”  
    陈楷雯开了一瓶冰锐喝了一口：“我并不觉得这有什么不合适，况且他没对你做什么出格的事情，不是吗？”  
    “但我想说的不是这个。”周知方看着她漫不经心喝着酒的侧脸。  
    “什么？你难道以为我哥是我的男朋友？Vincent，你还是像以前那样容易吃醋。”陈楷雯说着一口台湾腔的中文，笑了起来，“开玩笑的，我在你心里也许早就没有那么重要了。”  
    “你真的一点都不在乎吗？Karen？”周知方的语气忽然变得急促起来。  
    “就算是我先发现你和别人在暧昧然后提出分手你都不在意吗？”  
    “我不是不在意，而是觉得我们两个并不合适。”陈楷雯看向本田真凛，“我以为我可以像爸爸和妈妈说的那样喜欢上男孩，但我还是更喜欢女孩儿，我在别人的眼里是异类，却在Marin那里找回了我自己。”  
    “我也以为你可以用你的温柔感化我，但实际上没有任何作用。”她嘲讽似地看了一眼周知方震惊的表情，“其实，你也不爱我，不是吗？”  
    “但我觉得你跟我哥倒是挺合适，毕竟他换了那么多的女朋友都没有办法找到一个真爱。”陈楷雯歪着脑袋打量着周知方，“也许，你们反而可以像我和Marin一样，不至于在这个世界上总是孤身一人。”  
    “这下就真相大白了吧，所以，也没有必要用喝酒来折磨你自己了。”  
    “Vince。”  
    陈楷雯的语气忽然改变，深深地看了他一眼。  
    她和周知方交往三年多，即使没有投入真心，却也还是会有一点点的感情。  
    也许她只是为了看清楚自己的内心，却伤害到了别人。  
    所以，欺骗了他人感情的自己，也配不上这样干净、一心一意的周知方了。  
    陈楷雯最后看了一眼愣在原地的周知方，然后自然地回到了正热切交谈的陈巍、本田真凛和扎吉托娃身边。

    自从周知方在酒吧买醉被陈巍送回自己家、酒醒了还“有礼”地帮陈巍收拾了那堆惨不忍睹的袜子之后，两个人倒也成了朋友。  
    “阿丽娜真的很特别。”陈巍一边工作一边滔滔不绝地和周知方说起自己才见过的那位俄罗斯女孩，“她不像普通欧洲女孩那么开放那么热情，但是我们有很多共同话题……”  
    周知方静静地等他说完了一堆关于扎吉托娃的话题之后，晃了晃手中还剩了半杯的饮料。  
    “所以，你很喜欢她咯？”  
    “我觉得我们可以聊到一起去。”陈巍转身整理放在橱柜里的酒，嘴巴却不闲着，“阿丽娜说话也很温柔，看上去不会像我以前的那些女朋友，动不动就朝我撒娇耍赖，干什么都要我花钱，简直烦死人。”  
    “既然你这么说，那么说不定她也可以接受你有过非常多的女朋友的事情。”周知方打趣道。  
    陈巍转过来，警惕地看了他一眼。  
    “你的意思是我和阿丽娜也不会长久？”  
    “这倒不是。”周知方无视他不和善的眼神，“我只是担心你又会始乱终弃而已，毕竟Karen和我交往的时候，她抱怨过不少次她的哥哥是个花花公子，只是，我不知道那就是你。”  
    ——那女人还真是把什么都抖出去了。  
    陈巍的嘴角抽搐了一下。  
    “那么，你跟Karen之间的事情怎么样了？我看见你们俩前两天在这里说过一阵子的话。”  
    “Karen说，她觉得我们不合适，因为她并不喜欢异性。”周知方仰头把饮料一饮而尽，“她和我在一起，只是想给自己最后一个回到正轨的机会，但是她失败了，所以她和另一个女孩恋爱了。”  
    “我从小和她一起长大也不知道她居然不是直的。”陈巍感叹，“那，你喜欢Karen吗？”  
    “……喜欢。”  
    陈巍得到了回答之后，竟然有些不知道如何开口。  
    “其实，你也不必这么失魂落魄的。”他组织了一下语句，然后鼓起勇气说道，“单恋其实很不好受，但是不能因为这件事情，就丧失了继续追求的勇气。”  
    “你振作起来，重新去寻找一个喜欢你的、你也喜欢的人，至于是男是女，我觉得不重要，Karen都能和Marin在一起，你为什么就不可以接受和同性相爱呢？”  
    陈巍自认为这番话是绞尽了脑汁才说出来的，应该具有一定的说服力，至少能够让周知方摆脱阴郁的控制。  
    周知方没说话，很久之后，他才点了点头。  
    “谢谢你。”  
    他犹豫了一下，又补上了一个名字：  
    “Nathan。”  
    然后他拿起放在一边的外套，掏出一张银行卡走到另一个服务员跟前：“结账吧。”  
    被突如其来叫了名字的陈巍愣在了原地，反应过来的时候，周知方已经离开了。  
    更让陈巍不寒而栗的是，他居然并没有对这样亲密的称呼感到反感。

    看着眼前价格高得吓人实际上对自己这种抗婚从家里逃出来的富家大少爷来说没什么威力的菜单，陈巍翻了几下，然后就把它放回了桌上，拿起侍者送来的一杯水喝了一口，试图平复自己怦怦跳动的心。  
    他不知道才见了一次面，陈楷雯和本田真凛就安排了他和扎吉托娃这一次的单独见面，而且还是在全市最高档的情侣餐厅，名曰“不能让人家看不起你”。  
    阿丽娜那么文静又温柔的女孩肯定不会在意我的家世的。  
    表面上答应了她们，陈巍却也暗自腹诽道。  
    然而事实是他已经在这里呆坐了一个小时，坐在他旁边的一对情侣已经用完餐离开了，又换了一对看上去像是夫妻的男女开始点菜，陈巍终于忍不住拿出了手机，决定先发制人。  
    他推门走出了餐厅，然后在人来人往的走廊角落里打了一个电话。  
    “喂？”对面传来一个纤细而温和的女声。  
    “是阿丽娜吗？”陈巍问道。  
    对面顿了顿，很长时间才有人回答。  
    “……对，是我，怎么了吗？”  
    “Karen和Marin说今天要我们单独见面，她们帮我们约好了餐厅，我在这里等了一个小时，但是你还没来，我就想问问你，是有什么事情不能来吗？”  
    这个问题问出去之后，对面似乎又陷入了沉默。  
    陈巍忽然耐下性子来静静地等着回答，过了几分钟，对面传来了声音，不过不是扎吉托娃的，是另一个女人的声音。  
    “不好意思，接下来换我来接电话，阿丽娜说她不好意思和你坦白，所以让我来告诉你，我的名字是梅德韦杰娃，我是……阿丽娜的恋人。”  
    此话一出，陈巍愣住了。  
    “前几天她和她的同学一起见过你，她说，你看上去很喜欢她，但是她尽管和你有很多的共同话题，却没办法在一起，因为，她已经有自己的恋人了。”  
    “我知道你很难以接受，但是很抱歉，阿丽娜喜欢的是女孩，她说，她没有办法像一个普通的女孩一样和男孩在一起，她觉得自己并不能为社会所接纳，只有和我在一起的时候，她才能放下一切顾虑，她在我这里找回了她自己。”  
    “所以，Nathan先生，请不要责怪她，可以吗？”  
    对面传来一阵嘈杂的声音，然后又消失了，号码的主人重新接起了电话。  
    “对不起，Nathan。”扎吉托娃带着歉疚的声音响起。  
    “我没有办法……喜欢上你，我和Marin还有Karen一样，我们喜欢的都是女孩。”  
    “所以，也请你忘记我，去寻找一个你喜欢的、也同样喜欢你的人吧。”  
    “Мне очень жаль, спасибо。”  
    说完这句话之后，电话挂断了。  
    陈巍沉默地拿着手机，盯着那个号码看了很久。  
    也许，扎吉托娃也是不想让自己伤心，所以才用自己听不懂的俄语说出了那最后一句话吧。  
    ——对不起，谢谢你。  
    陈巍也许永远无法知道这句话的含义。  
    他只知道，周知方所经历过的一切，正如同照镜子一般发生在自己的身上。互相聊得投机、尝试着交往、认清真相之后被迫向恋上同性的女友提出分手……  
    原来，这种感觉这么难受啊。  
    恍惚中，陈巍又想起了那天周知方叫出自己名字的场景。  
    “Nathan。”  
    周知方的笑容是那么苍白而无力。  
    陈巍决定，去找周知方。  
    他在短短的时间内已经考虑好了一切。

    和陈巍料想中的一样，周知方仍然是在他打工的那一家酒吧里喝得酩酊大醉，力气却大得惊人，陈巍回到酒吧的时候，他的同事杰森·布朗正被周知方抓住手臂不放。  
    眼看喝了一半的啤酒就要泼在同事的身上，陈巍立刻上前夺下他手里的啤酒瓶放在柜台上，然后扯过周知方摆在一边的外套，抓住他细白的手腕，把他拉上了酒吧二楼。  
    “你松手！”  
    在被拉到酒吧天台的一路上，周知方一直尝试着挣脱陈巍的手，但陈巍抓住他手腕的力量远远大于他自己的力量，以至于陈巍放开手的时候，白皙的手腕上已经有几道淡青色的指印。  
    “你把我带到这里来干什么？”周知方努力地睁开朦胧的醉眼看着眼前的人。  
    陈巍等他冷静下来之后，才淡淡地开了口，却是答非所问。  
    “我被人甩了。”  
    “那和我有什么关系呢？”周知方看着他，“以你的脾气，这时候应该在拼命地追赶把你甩了的人吧？”  
    陈巍目不斜视：“她不喜欢我，她和Karen一样是同性恋，我追了又有什么用？”  
    周知方想说出的话顿时被堵到了嗓子眼里。  
    “我真的搞不明白，为什么我身边的人，没有一个是直的。”他自嘲地笑了笑，“我妹妹也好，我看上的女生也好，没有一个是异性恋。这算什么？是我倒了八辈子霉吗？”  
    周知方盯着他的表情看了很久，才终于问出一个问题。  
    “那你想表达什么呢？”  
    陈巍看了他一眼，笑了笑。  
    “那你也应该是个gay，对吧？”  
    周知方被他莫名其妙的话语弄得摸不着头脑，心头冒出一股无名火。  
    “原来，你就是这么看待我的。”  
    他怒极反笑：“在你眼里，一个被喜欢同性的女友抛弃了的人，也同样是个同性恋吗？我觉得你学生时代的阅读理解题应该经常得零分……唔……”  
    陈巍没等他说完，一手揪着他的衬衫领子，另一只手按着他的后脑不让他逃跑，冲着那双喋喋不休的嘴唇就压了下去。  
    被突然袭击的周知方来不及有任何反应，只能被动地承受着这个粗鲁得不能再粗鲁的吻。  
    他和陈楷雯交往的日子，从来都只有牵手和拥抱，没有任何类似于亲吻甚至更加越界的行为。被一个刚认识不久、还只是当成朋友的同性霸王硬上弓地强吻，还是头一次，这还正处于被他接受的阶段。  
    陈巍的吻技比周知方要纯熟得多，他不给对方任何机会，直截了当地侵入对方的领地，任由对方口中浓烈的酒气渡到自己口中，仗着他比周知方略高了一点就越吻越深入，等到他放开揪着领子的手改为环住对方的肩膀时，他的舌头被狠狠地咬了一下，痛得他下意识松开了周知方的唇。  
    周知方红着脸喘着气，把陈巍的身子推开了一点。  
    “你干什么？”  
    陈巍凝视着那双湿漉漉的小鹿眼，然后把他重新按回自己怀里，紧紧地拥抱住对方。  
    “我也很好奇，我究竟是怎么在那短短的时间里想明白了一切。”陈巍的鼻尖蹭着周知方颈侧那一刻小小的痣，呼出的热气引得对方一阵战栗。  
    “我以前不知道你为了Karen可以在酒吧无法无天地买醉，甚至对她念念不忘到即使分手了也要知道当年她离开你的真相，但是，一切都在我给阿丽娜打了那通电话之后，变得明朗起来了。”  
    “在阿丽娜向我说明了一切之后，我终于明白了你的感受，你放不下，更多的是灰心和失望，那天你在酒吧叫出了只有我的家人才会叫的称呼，说明，你已经放下了，而且，你打算主动向我抛出橄榄枝，只是你担心，我会不会拒绝一个被抛弃的人的追求。”  
    “现在我告诉你，你不用担心，因为你想追求的人，他同样也想追求你。”  
    “我喜欢你，Vincent，我们交往吧。”  
    陈巍生平第一次说出这么多话，他把自己短时间能能够想到的话全都一股脑抛在地上，不管周知方会不会打断他，然后质疑自己，最后还有可能因为自己粗鲁的行为给自己一个耳光。  
    然而周知方并没有挣扎，也没有说话，他只是静静地靠在陈巍怀里，头靠在对方的肩上，听完这些根本算不上正经告白反而更像是内心自白的话之后，他在对方看不见的地方，轻轻地勾起了唇角。  
    “你不怕我不答应吗？”  
    “不怕。”陈巍闻言又把他箍紧了一点，“我会一直缠着你，直到你答应为止。”  
    周知方笑了，他捧起陈巍的脸，轻轻地吻过了对方棱角分明的眉眼。  
    “那我要是不答应，岂不是要对不起你了？”  
    陈巍的心中又惊又喜，然而此刻他告诉自己要抑制住心中想要尽情亲吻周知方的冲动，看着周知方的眼睛，用这辈子最温柔、最坚定的语气说出了那句话：  
    “我爱你，我可以叫你Vince吗？”  
    周知方闭上眼睛，语气中带着笑意。  
    “我也爱你。”  
    “Nate。”  
    他们像真正的情侣一样，在夜风中拥抱在一起，融入了这个夜晚。  
    被霓虹灯照亮的夜空中，忽然飘起了雨。


End file.
